


Phil is up late again

by junipvelt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, One Shot, Some Humor, dip n pip in their natural habitat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipvelt/pseuds/junipvelt
Summary: “Crap, sorry, I couldn’t sleep, but it’s important!” Phil insisted, waving his laptop dangerously high in the air before setting it atop the bed. “If I have to suffer so do you, that’s just the rulez danny boi.”Phil wakes up Dan to show him the Sonic trailer





	Phil is up late again

Dan woke up that morning to the sound of his door flying open. Phil rushed in, balancing a laptop in his hand and frantically telling his half asleep, half confused friend to wake up.

“ _Oh god Phil what is it this time, It’s too early for your shit_ ,” Dan half mumbled into his pillow. As he did he noticed the time: exactly four in the morning. He turned towards the person in his doorway, “Do you know what fUCKing time it is?”

“Crap, sorry, I couldn’t sleep, but it’s important!” Phil insisted, waving his laptop dangerously high in the air before setting it atop the bed. “If I have to suffer so do you, that’s just the rulez danny boi.” Dan finally got the energy to sit up after that unexpected interruption. He looked at Phil’s laptop, still covered in stickers, but with something interesting on screen.

“It’s the new sonic trailer!” Phil excitedly exclaimed, waiting for the other man’s reaction. He had paused on a frame with sonic and looked to see Dan’s eyes squint, rub out the sleep, look at it again and _widen_.

“Phillip Michael Lester, what the _hell_ is this?” Dan said. “Burn it. Where even.. wha... Who made this?”

“I told you, it’s the new sonic movie, coming out this November!” Phil said with a smile.

“You have got to be shitting me, Phil it’s not April first I’m at least that awake.”

“Nope. All completely real.”

“WHA– ??!!” Dan's eyebrows raise themselves an inch higher on his face and Phil quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Shh shh sh, Dan! The neighbors!!” Dan rolls his eyes a bit but they land on sonic again and he just cringes.

“Oh right,” Phil said, now on Dan’s bed. “You haven’t seen him in motion yet.”

“He mov-, never mind just get on with it,” Dan replied, scooting to let Phil in while also sitting up, covering his chest with the duvet. Phil puts the laptop between them both, rewound it to the beginning and hit play. Dan started shoving his fist into his mouth halfway through out of pure agony while Phil chuckled in the background, a look of mild disgust on both their faces. There was light banter about the movie, about it’s actors, and the shit it was getting before Phil set his laptop aside to talk more openly.

“I’ll deal with or make a tweet about it in the morning, just let me get some more sleep,” Dan said, slowly sinking back into his bed.

“But it _is_ morning.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Ok... goodnight, danny boi.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“No.”

And they both sank into Dan’s bed and fell asleep with relative ease, is what I would’ve said if Dan didn’t immediately kick Phil out for subjecting him to that torture.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, yay!  
> [Sad confetti noises]  
> I wrote it in the spur of the moment because the hiatus is getting to me  
> Also, if you want to, tell me what I could improve on or if you just liked it or something  
> nonetheless, thanks for reading this garbage!!


End file.
